New Discoveries & New Worries
by Mystik Seasons
Summary: The title says it all...Golden Sun ficcie. Rating for mild language, coming later. Please R&R! Mia & Garet...few typos, but I am lazy when it comes to fixing small things. I am too busy with writing new chapters!
1. The Transparent Djinni

****

The Transparent Djinni

__

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Golden Sun, the GBA game. You should get it, though!

Author's Notes: This my *first* attempt at writing a FanFiction to a game…an almost brand new game, might I add. So…be easy on me, kay? Enjoy!

"Take that back, Ivan! Or I'll give you one hell of a bad injury!" Garet yelled, holding up one fist menacingly.

"I was only saying that you should stop trying to show off!" Ivan replied, on the ground, his left hand touching his now-bruised jaw. "No one pays attention, anyway!"

"Obviously, you did! Or you wouldn't be telling me right now to _stop_!" and at that, Garet delivered a hard kick to Ivan's side, which caused the boy to roll backward, crying out sharply with the pain.

"Stop it, Garet! You're hurting him!" Mia pulled at Garet's arm, trying to get him to back off. But she was rewarded with being thrown onto the ground.

"Of course I'm _hurting _him! I'm trying to! At least until he takes that back!" and Garet kicked Ivan again, making him whimper with the pain.

"Ivan!" Mia crawled over to the Wind Seer, and helped him to sit up, then looked at Garet. "Stop it! Please!" she cried out to him.

"What if I _don't_?!" Garet yelled down at her, taking a menacing step forward.

"Garet! Stop it, now!" Isaac ran over in front of Garet, shoving him backward. "Get away from them!"

"What do you know, Isaac?! You don't know anything, that's what!" Garet stared at his friend, but was forced to look downward at his friend's glare.

"Go sit…somewhere!" Isaac yelled. Garet muttered something and walked over to a log, sitting down by the fire.

Isaac walked over to Mia and helped her up to her feet, then helped Ivan up. He held out a hand and cast Cure on Ivan's little wounds.

"Thank you, Isaac." Ivan said, smiling.

Mia looked at Garet for a moment, then turned to Isaac, "Garet's strange somehow…he is acting differently than normal."

Isaac nodded, "I've noticed, Mia…but I think he should have some time to himself."

"Maybe you're right…" she said uncertainly.

"Don't worry about him," Isaac smiled, and she smiled back.

Suddenly, Ivan started, "Did you see that?!" The bushes rustled.

"See what, Ivan?" Mia asked, and looked at the bushes.

"It…it looked like a Djinni!" Ivan exclaimed.

"That's near to impossible, Ivan." Isaac said. "We have been searching everywhere for more Djinni, but it seems we have gotten them all."

"I swear! I saw it!"

Isaac sighed, "Okay, Ivan…we'll look. But if we don't find anything, let's forget about it, okay?" Ivan nodded.

"What about Garet?" Mia asked, looking at Isaac's childhood friend.

"Maybe someone should stay with him." Ivan said, looking up at Isaac.

"Alright…Mia? Do you want to?" Isaac looked at her.

She nodded, "Okay." Then she walked over to Garet, and sat beside him. Garet only barely looked at her.

"Let's go, Ivan." Isaac said, and started walking. Ivan followed at his side, looking around the forest.

* * *

Mia looked at Garet, "Garet? Are you okay?" She moved closer to him, concerned when he didn't respond. She laid a gentle hand onto his right shoulder. "Garet?"

He jumped. Before thinking, he grabbed her wrist and twisted, then threw her onto the ground. She cried out in pain when she hit the packed earth, and his eyes widened when he saw what he had done.

"Mia!" He jumped down and kneeled beside her. "Oh, geez…I'm sorry!" He tried to help her up, but she cried out softly, and he stopped.

"My arm…" she said quietly, and he looked. It was twisted in a weird manner. Not at all how an arm should be bent. She tried to move it, but she couldn't.

"Oh, crud…I'm so sorry. Just stay still! I'll go get Isaac." he told her. She nodded, whimpering softly. "Hold on!" he crawled to get to his feet, and bolted the way he saw Isaac and Ivan go.

* * * 

Isaac looked around. "See? There's nothing around here, Ivan."

Ivan sighed, "I guess you're right, Isaac…but I could have sworn I saw it!"

"Maybe you're seeing things, Ivan."

"I don't think so. Oh well." Ivan sighed again.

"Let's get back to camp and see how Garet is doing, okay?" Isaac looked down at Ivan, who was still scanning the forest with his eyes. Then he nodded.

"Okay."

"Isaac! ISAAC!" Garet's voice yelled, and soon they saw his body, running toward them, all out of breath. He ran to them, tears in his eyes that were threatening to leak out.

"Garet, what's wrong?" Ivan asked, looking at him with concern written into his eyes.

"Mia…it's Mia…I hurt her! She's at the camp…Isaac, you need to cure her!" Garet sobbed, wiping frantically at his eyes.

"Garet…" Isaac looked at him.

"Just go! Hurry!" Garet yelled, and started running back. Isaac and Ivan ran after him.

"Mia!" Ivan yelled, running to her. He looked at her arm, then up to Garet. "Why did you do this?!" he yelled.

"Ivan…he didn't…mean to." Mia said softly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to…" Garet sobbed.

"It's okay, Garet…Ivan, back up." Isaac said. Ivan did so, and he crouched beside Mia. "This is going to hurt, Mia. I need to move your arm to heal it." Mia nodded. Isaac lifted her arm as gently as he could, and put it back in place. She cried out with the sharp pain. "Sorry…okay, here we go." He placed his hands over her arm, and cast Cure Well. The arm snapped back into place, and she whimpered, then the pain was gone.

"Ivan…I'm okay. You can back up now." Mia said. Ivan turned red, and backed up from his hug. Garet was still sobbing, his face covered by his hands. He was seated on a rock.

"Garet-" Mia started, but was interrupted by a bush rustling. She turned to it. Isaac walked up to the bush, and reached in.

"OW!" he cried out, retreating his hand. "Something bit me!" Suddenly, a Djinni jumped out of the bush, and growled.

"See! I told you!" Ivan exclaimed.

Garet stood up, wiping his eyes, "It…it doesn't look friendly."

"It's…it's transparent!" Mia said, looking at the thing. Then, it jumped at them all, shrieking highly. Mia cried out, barely dodging it.

"Mia!" Ivan yelled. He held up his staff and free hand, and concentrated. He cast his Plasma Bolt Psynergy onto the Djinni, and was amazed when the Djinni dodged it easily. "How…how can it do that?!"

"I don't know!" Garet said, and quickly cast a Volcano on it. The Psynergy attack barely scratched it.

"How can it be so strong?" Mia said, getting to her feet. "It's like we are nothing but insects to it."

"We need to try and defeat it." Isaac said. Concentrating heavily, he raised his arms and cast his Psynergy. He cast Ragnarok, and the giant sword fell upon the Djinni. But it came out of the attack with no harm done to it. "Wha…?"

"That's it…come on out, Fever!" Garet said. The Mars Djinni came out into his hand, and he used it's power to help delude his enemy. His sword glowed a bright red, and he jumped at the transparent Djinni. He brought his broadsword down onto it, Fever's energy causing more damage. Unfortunately, it did not delude it, but it made the transparent Djinni get some damage.

"Gust!" Ivan called out. The Jupiter Djinni came out, and attacked with repeated whirlwinds. The transparent Djinni was barely affected.

"I summon Kirin!" Garet called out. He faded, and the great fire beast came out. It ran by and attacked the Djinni, then the flames behind it did some damage.

"Keep it up!" Isaac yelled, and he cast Quake Sphere. They could tell that finally, the transparent Djinni was weakening. It was still very strong, however.

"Gah!" Ivan yelled, when he was hit back by a strong wind attack from the Djinni. Mia ran to him, and cast Ply Well.

"Almost…" Isaac said, standing beside Garet. Then, without any warning, a bolt of lightning came down on all of them, including the transparent Djinni. Soon, all went black. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well….that's the first chapter of my Golden Sun ficcie…I hope you all enjoyed! Please tell me how it was…later!


	2. A Newfound Ally

**A Newfound Ally**

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, unfortunately…I wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This is from the Newfound Ally's POV. I own this new character, so…if you want to use THEM (no hints!) then please do ask. Oh…thank you, Azusasan, for giving me the great idea to make a new character! I hope you don't mind the comparison between how the two characters started out, though. Well…enjoy!

Such great warriors, I thought. The four of them…all best with different types of Djinni. The one with he golden brown hair, a bit shorter than the one with the red-orange hair…one had the Venus Djinni, the other Mars Djinni. They were very strong.

Now, there was also the boy with the Jupiter Djinni, and the very pretty girl with the Mercury Djinni. They were all great in what they did. I had followed them for a long time. Since they came to my home town, Vault, I followed the strange boy Ivan as he set off with his new-found companions. What were their names? Oh yeah! Isaac and Garet were their names.

I followed them all the way to Imil, where they met that Water Seer, Mia was her name, I think. I followed them inside of the Mercury Lighthouse, too. They didn't notice me, but Ivan kept looking backward whenever I accidently kicked a rock. Luckily, he never saw me when I ran and hid.

At the top of the Lighthouse, I saw them battle that blue-skinned person. Saturos was his name, I believe they said. He was a tough fight, and I was amazed when that man named Alex appeared and said that Saturos wasn't at full strength! I thought that I'd never be able to compare to that much power. So, when they set off, I returned home, to Vault. There I trained for a while with some of the other Psynergy users and warriors.

Finally, after a lot of gathering information and everything, I caught up to them at the end of the Lamarkan Desert. They were just battling that last creature blocking the entrance. Such great power! They were doing well, until the one named Mia was knocked unconcious, and without her healing spells, they had a tough time.

Finally they beat the thing. Ivan was worried about Mia, but Isaac still had a little Water of Life. He poured some into Mia's mouth and she weakly swallowed. She was still tired, however, and the Mars user, Garet, had to carry her. He didn't complain, which I thought he might have. They entered the secret cave, and I still yet followed.

I followed them all the way to Kalay, but they didn't set sail on the boat to Tolbi yet. I wondered why. I followed them to this forest, where they sat to rest. Ivan kept telling Isaac that he saw another Djinni. I didn't see anything. Isaac told him that they'd go look. Mia stayed with Garet, who had been acting strangely and who was now sitting by the fire, not moving. I saw her go and sit beside him, and put a reassuring hand to his shoulder. I watched as he blindly grabbed her and threw her into the ground.

I was enraged, but I stayed in hide. Garet suddenly realized what he did, and ran off to find Isaac. When they came, Isaac healed Mia, and Garet was sobbing. I'd never seen the Fire Seer like this, oh no! Never once. They told him it was all right, when a transparent Djinni came out and attacked them! Yes, transparent! I couldn't believe my eyes.

As they were fighting, I noticed something moving. I could have sworn I saw someone with blue skin, like Saturos. I thought nothing of it, until suddenly, out of nowhere, a bolt came down on them. Stronger than a Storm Ray Psynergy, I thought, because it knocked them all out. Even the Djinni. I heard laughter after that, and soon I saw Saturos and his companion, Menardi. They couldn't have that much power. Then, I saw someone else.

"Do hurry up and tie them down. Disable their Psynergy, as well," the one called Menardi said, laughing with evil. The figure, cloaked in black, walked over and cast something like Bind, I thought, on the four heroes, then lifted them all against a tree, taking their weapons. It tied them with a chain several times.

"Very good. With you on our side, nothing can stop us." Saturos said, laughing maniacally. The figure just nodded its head, and disappeared. "Menardi, stay here and watch over our…friends." Saturos looked at Menardi and she nodded. "I'll talk to our newfound friend." Then, he disappeared, as well.

I watched all of this in horror. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped from the tree I was hidden in, and Menardi jumped backward when I landed right she was, my staff at the ready. "You will free them, or I will kill you." I said simply. She laughed.

"Whatever, child." 

"Do you call everyone child? If yopu do, you must be pretty OLD!"

"How DARE you! You shall regret saying that, impudent fool!"

"You're ugly, too. And smell bad." I held my nose with my free hand.

"You dirty little…die!" She yelled, and ran at me. I knew that I had a power level over her's, and I cast one Djinni upon her. It was Zoom, the Jupiter Djinni. Menardi was down, and she had just enough energy to teleport away.

I walked over and broke the chain with a simply Force spell. All four fell over. I laid out my cloak and dragged all four onto it, casting revive on them. I sat and waited for my weak Revive spell to take effect.

It was about an hour or so later when they started waking up. They all woke up relatively at the same time, so I only had to make one explanation when the time came. And it came in 3…2…1.

Isaac sat up, along with the others, "Who…who are you?" 

"My name…is Kalon." I said. They all stared at me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like, yes? More coming! (Check out Azusasan's work, too!)


	3. Love is Found

****

Love is Found

__

Disclaimer: I still don't own Golden Sun, just so you all know…

Author's Notes: See? I told you that Romance was on its way! Just check out the title, ne? I hope you all enjoy…you also get a brief history of Kalon! So, sit back and enjoy the show!

Isaac stared at the boy in front of him. Young man, actually. He looked around the same age as he, although a bit shorter. He had golden hair held up by a leather headband, matching his sparkling silver eyes. He was wearing a traveler's suit, cloak and everything. Isaac did notice one thing about his suit, though. It was all either white, silver, or gold. The boy, Kalon by name, was standing over them worriedly. He had a staff leaning on a tree with a gem in it.

"Kalon?" Ivan asked. The Wind Seer could have sworn he had heard that name before. But where? He allowed his brown eyes to meet the silver eyes of the boy standing in front of them.

"Yes, Ivan," Kalon replied, smiling a little, although shifting uncomfortably.

"How did you know my name?" Ivan asked, blinking.

"I am from Vault. I followed you all for a while when you first left with Garet and Isaac. I followed you all to Imil, where you met Mia, and where you defeated Saturos in the Mercury Lighthouse. I had thought I could never match strength with you all, so I went back home and trained with the other fighters there." Kalon looked at all of their eyes. They were staring in disbelief. "What?" 

Isaac shook his head, "It's nothing. So, you caught up with us…when?"

"When you were near the end of the Lamarkan Desert, fighting that beast. When Garet carried Mia, remember?" Kalon responded, looking at the two.

"What?" Mia asked. She didn't remember. Garet turned red in the cheeks, but said nothing. Instead, he stood up.

"What happened to us? Why were we unconcious?" Ivan asked, looking around the forest. This was not where they had been earlier. Before that bolt…

"Saturos and Menardi attacked." Kalon responded cooly.

"You mean…they have that much power now?!" Garet said in disbelief. Kalon shook his head.

"They had found an ally that could strike you all down in a second's time. I took care of Menardi with Zoom here," and he held out the little Jupiter Djinni, "and then I freed you all with Force and Revived you."

"Another Jupiter Djinni? But I thought that we had found all of them…" Isaac said.

"Well, you haven't. Because there is Rain, the Mercury Djinni, Steam, the Mars Djinni, Quake, the Venus Djinni, and of course, Zoom, the Jupiter Djinni," he held out the four Djinni he had befriended. That left the others staring in shock.

Ivan looked around, "What about that transparent Djinni we saw? Where did it go? Did Menardi and Saturos take that one?" Kalon shook his head.

"Then where is it?" Garet asked.

"You are looking at it." Kalon replied, and held out his four Djinni again.

Mia looked at them, "Do you mean…?" Kalon nodded.

"All of my friends here are bonded together somehow. I found them all in the same place. In Vale, under some Psynergy stones. They all had a weird mark on their foreheads. It looked something like this," he said, and crouched by the ground and got a stick. He drew a circle with a line through the middle, then drew a diagonal line through the circle. Then he drew a diamond in the middle. The four heroes stared at the drawing, not knowing what it meant.

"I don't know it, either," Kalon said reassuringly, "But I do know that it allows them to form together, and they turn into this very powerful transparent Djinni."

"Isaac…do you think the Psynergy stones might have something to do with it?" Ivan asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"It may very well be that the Psynergy stones had some effect on them."

* * *

"And that is what has happened to me since I started following you again. I needed a lot of information to find you." Kalon concluded.

"Wow…that sure is a lot of stuff." Ivan said.

Isaac shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Ivan asked. Isaac pointed behind them, and Ivan looked. He saw Mia and Garet talking quietly, Garet looking downward. "Uh…I think you're right."

"Hm?" Kalon said. "Ohh! Yeah…I think we'd better give them some time." Then he stood up, along with Isaac and Ivan. They all tip-toed away into the forest for a while.

* * *

"Mia, I'm sorry…when I hurt you and all," Garet said, looking down. "I…I don't know what happened."

"Garet, it's okay…you can see I'm not hurt anymore, hm?" Mia said.

"I know…just…"

"Just what?"

"I just…" he looked up into her eyes, and she did the same.

"Mia-"

"Garet-"

They both blinked, realizing that they both feel for eachother. Garet took a step closer to Mia and put one arm around her waits, the other on her back. She slid her arms around his neck, and leaned over. They kissed lightly, then pulled away.

"What I was trying to say was-" Garet began.

"-was that I love you." Mia finished for him. They leaned together for another kiss. They deepened this one, and made it more passionate. They stayed that way for some time, before Mia finally broke it, although reluctantly.

"Well…" Garet smiled, unable to say anything else. Mia smiled, too, and drew him over to a tree, where she sat. He sat down, too, and she cuddled into his arms. Soon after, she fell asleep there. he smiled, and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well, Mia." But, before he knew it, slumber drew him in as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like my 'romantic' ways? More to come soon!


	4. Secrets Unlocked

****

Secrets Unlocked

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GS characters…but I do own Kalon. And the name 'Azu' is another GS author, and Luana is HER character…so…ha!

Author's Notes: I put a little bit of my stupidity in for this ficcie…Azu gave me some ideas.

Isaac looked at Kalon, who was walking in front of him, "Where are we going? I thought we were just going to give Garet and Mia some time alone."

"Yeah?" Ivan said, walking alongside Isaac.

"That, and I wanted to show you something." Kalon responded, turning slightly.

"Show us what?" Isaac asked, blinking.

"You'll see, Isaac. You shall see," was the response.

"Okay…" Isaac said, a bit unsure.

"Don't worry," Kalon said, a grin touching his lips.

"Whatever you say, Kalon…"

* * *

"Mmm…" Mia blinked awake, and noticed she was in someone's arms. She panicked for a moment, then relaxed, remembering earlier that day. She gently slid from Garet's arms and stood up, stretching and yawning tiredly.

She walked over to her packs and got a bottle. Then, she walked down to the riverbed, and filled the bottle with water. Walking back, she saw Ivan, Isaac, and Kalon walking, but she didn't follow. She made her way back to their small camp and poured the water into a metal kettle. (Rhymes!) 

"Egh…urgh…Mia?" Garet blinked his eyes open, and sat up from where he was slouching. "What are you," he yawned, "doing?"

"I'm just making some tea. Would you like some?" the Water Seer replied, smiling over at him.

"That's all right, Mia." He smiled, standing. With a stretch of his arms, he walked over to her, and hugged her from behind, just slightly, so as not to mess her up. "Did you sleep well?"

Mia nodded, "I had a dream."

"Oh, really? What was it about?" He smiled at her.

"It was about all of us…we had saved Angara and Gondowan…and you and I went off and lived our lives together." Mia smiled, putting the tea leaves in the kettle.

Garet smiled again, "That sounds like a plan to me…how about we make that dream come true soon, hm?"

She laughed, and nodded.

"You are so beautiful, you know that, Mia?" Garet said, gently stroking some hair away form her face. She blushed, and continued making the tea.

"You are," he said, and laughed. When she took her hands away from the fire and kettle, he quickly grabbed her, and began tickling her sides. She giggled uncontrollably, and soon broke out into laughter.

"St-Stop it!" She was panting with all of the laughter, but he wouldn't stop. He was laughing, too.

~~~Another world, looking into a crystal orb…~~~

"Why can't _I _be that cool and smart?" Garet complained.

Azu just smacked her forehead, "Because _I _am the author, NITWIT!"

The rest of the gang just broke out in laughter.

~~~Back to the story…~~~

"It sounds like they're having a lot of fun back there." Ivan said.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded.

"Almost there." Kalon said, "Then you'll see."

"See what, exactly?" Isaac asked, blinking.

"You'll see…" Kalon said, the grin dancing on his lips once again.

Ivan smacked his forehead, but they continued walking.

* * *

"Garet! Stop!" Mia laughed hard now, panting. Garet still yet showed no mercy.

"Nuh uh uh!" Garet said, and took off her right boot and started tickling her foot. She squealed in laughter, almost to the brink of tears.

"Okay! You want to play rough, mister?!" She said, still laughing. Sje jumped up on top of him and started tickling his sides.

"Ack!" He started laughing.

~A little while later, after all the tickling~

Garet laid there beside Mia, panting. "Wow…I haven't had that much fun in a long time," he managed to get out, and was rewarded with Mia's smile and nod.

* * *

"Here we are." Kalon said, and walked into a small clearing by a beautiful waterfall. He walked to a stone pillar, and on a small table-like stone rested a crystal orb. "I need to show you something. Come here, both of you."

Isaac and Ivan obeyed, making their way to Kalon and the orb.

"What is it?" Ivan asked.

"It is a Seeing Globe." Kalon replied, and puts his hands over it. It glowed a soft silver, like a mist in morning.

Soon, a picture came into the orb. The picture of a girl. 

"This is Luana. She and I are old friends. She will be coming to join us soon."

~~~Alternate dimenion.~~~

Garet blinked, "Hey…Lu…that looks like you!"

He was rewarded with a smack to the head, from both Lu and Azu, and at the same time they said, "THAT IS ME!" - "THAT IS HER!"

"Ow…"

~~~Back to the story…~~~

Ivan looked at the girl in the orb, "Wow…she is beautiful!"

"Yes…but be careful when she is around. She doesn't like thick-headed guys nor stupidity."

Both Ivan and Isaac nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was that one? More coming soon! ^^


	5. A Gentle Breeze Turned Gust

****

A Gentle Breezes Turned Gust

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but I do own Kalon and the mysterious hooded person. Luana is property of Azusasan, fellow GS author.

Author's Notes: Battle scene…DUM DUM DUM!

Mia smiled at Garet, "You know…it has been quiet these few days. Do you think anything might be happening?"

He shook his head, "Nah…I wouldn't worry about it." She nodded.

"Okay."

"Hey, Garet! Mia!" Isaac said. The couple looked up to see him, accompanied by Ivan and Kalon.

"Someone is coming soon to meet you two…her name is Luana. She is a friend of mine," Kalon said. He smiled, "I think you'll all like her very much.

"Great," Ivan said, smiling.

"If you all live to see her!" A familiar voice. Menardi.

"I beat you the last time, lady…what makes you think I can't beat you again?" Kalon said, to the shock of the four heroes. Menardi jumped down from a tree, and Saturos followed, "I can kick him as easily."

"This time, we have a companion. Yoohoo?" Menardi said, an evil grin touching her lips. Of course, the mysterious person, still cloaked and hooded, appeared.

"Who are you?" Garet demanded. The person did not respond.

"Who is he? WHO is HE?" Saturos chuckled, "HE is the one that is going to kill you all!"

"Yeah, right." Garet said, drawing his broadsword. Ivan and Mia readied their staffs, and Isaac drew his longsword. Kalon readied his own staff, staring at the hooded person.

"Prepare to die," was the only thing said. Then, Menardi and Saturos disappeared, and the man jumped at them, sword drawn.

"Mia!" Garet called out, and jumped in the way, blocking the strike with his own sword.

"Garet! Mia! Back up!" Isaac said, and when they did, he cast Ragnarok, the giant fire-sword falling atop the man…when the mess cleared, there wasn't a hint of a scratch.

"The hell…?" Garet said. "That's it!" He took out Scorch, the Mars Djinni, then attacked, but the man didn't get stunned. "Damn…" was the curse muttered out.

Kalon took a step forward, "My turn…Supreme Ragnarok!" A giant sword, over double the normal Ragnarok, fell from the sky, along with smaller ones, like the normal Ragnarok and with fireballs. They all crashed down on the man, but when it cleared up, he was still there, unscratched.

"How can that be?!" Mia exclaimed.

"I am more powerful than any of you!" the man said. A lightning bolt came down at Mia, but Garet jumped in the way.

"Garet!!" Mia screamed, as he fell to the ground, unconcious. She ran to him, sobbing.

"Grrr…!" Isaac ran at the man, slashing furiously. The man parried every attack.

Kalon let all of his Djinni loose, and they all attacked the man. But he still was not harmed.

Evil laughter came from the man. "Fools!" Then, a blast of fire knocked the remaining four off of their feet. Isaac could barely look up, before he fell over, knocked out cold. Kalon flew back into a tree, Ivan flew into a boulder, and Mia flew backward with Garet.

"You will all die now!"

Suddenly, a female voice sprang up, like a cheerful song on a rainy day, "I do not think so, man!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know…a bit short. Waiting to see what comes next?


End file.
